


Boys interrupted

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, Mentioning of others, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyeurism isn't Hotsuma's cup of tea ...  Warning: boys getting it on so if you have a problem with yaoi or sexual content, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haru_kurofai and PanPan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haru_kurofai+and+PanPan).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys or the rest of the Uragiri cast

** Boys interrupted **

“Hotsuma,” Shusei breathed out, looking up at his partner who was hovering over him.

 

Hotsuma’s hand came to rest against Shusei’s flushed cheek and as he caressed the heated flesh, Shusei closed his eyes and leant more into the touch.

 

Mesmerized by his partner’s beauty, Hotsuma leant down and captured those alluring lips. His hand trailed downwards, grazing Shusei’s nipple in the process.

 

A moan escaped Shusei’s throat, swallowed eagerly by Hotsuma during their kiss.

 

Loving the sound Shusei had just made, Hotsuma returned his attention again to the hard bud, making his thumb brush feather light anew over Shusei’s nipple.

 

Shusei’s back arched, the brunet leaning into the touch and trying to deepen the contact.

 

Hotsuma pulled back with a laugh. “What do you want, Shusei?” he asked huskily whilst he let his thumb circle around his friend’s nipple without actually touching the colored flesh.

 

Shusei made an annoyed sound, his eyes snapping open and staring feverish at the blond boy tormenting him.

 

“Roundabout is fair play,” Hotsuma said, his thumb slipping over the hardened bud for a second before leaving it alone again, aching for his touch.

 

“Hotsuma,” Shusei whined breathily.

 

Hotsuma brought his hand up and shook his finger in a reprimanding way before his partner’s eyes. “Ask properly or you won’t receive.”

 

Shusei’s hand came up and clawed at Hotsuma’s naked shoulder. His fingers dug desperately in the naked flesh, leaving in its wake small red half-moons.

 

“Bad boy,” Hotsuma reprimanded, his hand wrapping itself gently around Shusei’s wrist and pulling the attacking hand off his body. His other hand took hold off Shusei’s other wrist and he brought both arms up above his friend’s head. He grabbed both wrists in one hand and then looked around, searching for something to use to tie Shusei’s wrists together. His eyes went to the left and he froze as he encountered two, big, green eyes staring back at him at eye level.

 

Hotsuma pulled slightly back, bringing more of the owner of the green eyes in sight.

 

Beside them on the bed sat the stray cat he had brought home with just yesterday. The animal had spent the entire evening, night and today under the bed, refusing to even leave its hiding place for food, yet now it was suddenly sitting out in the open. Normally Hotsuma would have been pleased with this small victory, but all he could think about currently was the very lousy timing the cat had.

 

The cat stared back at him, seemingly not even blinking.

 

Beneath Hotsuma, Shusei writhed. “Ignore him, Hotsuma.”

 

“Her,” Hotsuma replied absentminded whilst he felt himself unable to look away from the green gaze directed at him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s a girl,” Hotsuma heard himself explain whilst he felt himself still trapped in the cat’s hypnotic stare. “So it’s ‘her’, not ‘him’.”

 

An annoyed sound escaped Shusei. “Whatever. Just ignore it for now.”

 

“I can’t,” Hotsuma replied. His attention whipped round back to his partner, the blond finally able to pull himself free from the cat’s gaze. “It’s staring at us,” he hissed in a low voice at Shusei.

 

Shusei pushed himself up on his elbows – Hotsuma obediently released his wrists in the process – and looked first at the grey-black striped cat and then back to his friend. “So?” he asked, his tone of voice clearly betraying that he didn’t see the problem.

 

“I can’t perform in front of an audience,” Hotsuma hissed back frustrated.

 

“It’s just a cat, Hotsuma. Not an entire stadium.” Shusei replied in a deadpanned tone.

 

“I’m not into kinky stuff,” Hotsuma huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms defensively in front of himself.

 

“Kinky stuff?” Shusei asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

 

“I don’t get off on having an audience,” Hotsuma gestured towards the cat that was still sitting perfectly still on the matrass and was looking transfixed at them.

 

“It’s a cat, Hotsuma,” Shusei repeated exasperated.

 

“Yes, but it came out from under the bed as soon as we started … well, you know,” a dark blush crept up Hotsuma’s cheeks and the blond looked everywhere apart from at Shusei or the cat.

 

“Hotsuma, I still don’t get your point.”

 

Hotsuma balked and he looked disbelieving at his partner. His eyes glanced sideways at the cat and then he crawled over to Shusei. “It’s obviously a yaoi freak,” he whispered in Shusei’s ear.

 

Shusei pulled slightly back to stare at his friend’s face and ascertain for himself whether Hotsuma was being serious here.

 

Hotsuma nodded his head in response, his eyes wide open and sincere to bring over the gravity of the situation they were in.

 

Shusei’s lips twitched once, twice … and then he broke out in laughter.

 

“Shu-Shusei?” Hotsuma reached for his partner in utter confusion and concern. His hand kept hovering right above the brunet’s shoulder, not sure if he was allowed to touch his friend or not or if his touch would harm Shusei somehow any further.

 

“Yaoi cat,” Shusei was able to bring out between laughs as he brushed tears of laughter out of his eyes.

 

Hotsuma’s head whipped round to the cat and then quickly back to his friend’s face. “Ssshhh, Shusei,” Hotsuma whispered, his finger held in a shushing gesture in front of his lips, “it might hear you,” he warned deadly serious.

 

Shusei’s hand landed on Hotsuma’s shoulder. “Hotsuma,” he started seriously, doing his utmost best to keep himself under control and not start snickering again, “cats don’t understand our language. They react to syllables and syllable combinations. Sounds. Not formed words. And, well, to the tone of voice from people,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Hotsuma’s eyes went wide and he nodded eagerly. “See? I was right.” He cast a quick glance at the cat and then brought his hand up to whisper behind it at Shusei. “It is a yaoi cat. It reacted to us …” Hotsuma made a helpless gesture towards both their naked chests and the bed.

 

Shusei’s eyes transferred themselves from his partner to the cat. Maybe Hotsuma did have a point after all. “Just put it in the bathroom then and close the door.”

 

“And what if it peeks at us through the keyhole?”

 

“Hotsuma,” Shusei regarded his partner again, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I doubt it’ll be able to drag a chair to the door on which it can stand so it can actually peek through the keyhole.”

 

Hotsuma stubbornly shook his head. “Don’t underestimate the power of yaoi, Shusei. Yaoi can give one wings and allow someone to do the impossible.”

 

“You sound like a bad add for yaoi,” Shusei snorted. “Go put it in your room then.”

 

Hotsuma perked up. “Great idea!” He gave Shusei a quick peck on the forehead, scooped the cat up and then disappeared.

 

Shusei let himself fall backwards on the bed as he awaited his partner’s return. It didn’t take long for Hotsuma to come bursting inside again.

 

The blond stopped just inside and pulled off his pants, revealing his boxer shorts with red hearts on it. He playfully swung his pants in the air around whilst waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Shusei laughed. His friend could be such a dork.   But he was **his** dork, and that was all that mattered.

 

Hotsuma threw his pants away – uncaring of where they landed – and jumped back on the bed, pouncing Shusei immediately after and pushing the brunet back down underneath him. “Now … where did we leave off?”

 

Shusei’s hands intertwined themselves together behind Hotsuma’s neck and he pulled the blond closer to him. “I think you were just about to punish me for being a bad, bad boy.”

 

A grin appeared on Hotsuma’s face. “I think you are right.” His hands found Shusei’s wrists again and he pulled both arms of his partner up. His hands then crept higher over Shusei’s arms and he laced their hands together, keeping them in place like this on the pillow, framing Shusei’s head on both sides. He leant in but just as he was about to capture Shusei’s lips a loud crash sounded from his own bedroom.

 

Alarmed Hotsuma sat back. “What was that?” His eyes darted from the door to Shusei.

 

“Did you leave anything breakable out in your own room?”

 

A look of horror overcame Hotsuma’s facial features. “Oh shit,” he mumbled after which he scrambled off the bed and flew out of Shusei’s bedroom.

 

Shusei sighed and followed his friend at a more sedated pace. He could hear the blond’s voice already long before he actually made it to his partner’s bedroom. Whatever the cat had broken, Hotsuma wasn’t pleased about it.

 

Shusei walked into the room and surveyed the damage. Hotsuma was dancing angrily on the carpet, pointing in an alternating manner from the cat to the caused damage and then back to the cat as if the cat was some naughty kid that would understand the lecture it was getting due to having pushed Hotsuma’s gaming computer off the TV table after which it had done its need on said gaming computer.

 

“Is that the thanks I deserve for having rescued you from a life on the streets?!” Hotsuma roared fumingly. “You, rotten bastard!”

 

“It’s a ‘she’,” Shusei calmly interjected.

 

Hotsuma’s attention went from the cat and his deceased gaming computer to his partner. “Huh?” he asked dumbfounded, not sure what Shusei was getting at. Was it perhaps a habit from female cats to use gaming computers as their litter box? Why hadn’t Shusei warned him then about this if the brunet had known?!

 

“You said that the cat is female so I doubt ‘bastard’ is a proper sobriquet. ‘Bitch’ or so would be more appropriate,” Shusei clarified.

 

Hotsuma’s mouth opened, closed, opened and then closed again. He stared totally dumbfounded at his friend. But then his eyes narrowed. “Are you making fun of me?” he asked in a low, dangerous tone of voice.

 

Before Shusei could answer, a loud crash sounded that had Hotsuma spin around in a flash.

 

In a heap on the ground lay several game boxes worth an entire shelf. The cat meowed contently from on top of the now empty shelf.

 

“Not my games!!!” Hotsuma whined after which he targeted the cat with a furious look, his eyes nearly spitting fire. He scrambled over the heap of games towards the shelf and its new occupant.

 

Highly aware of the danger that approached it – this wasn’t the friendly blond anymore that had held her yesterday wrapped up safely in a cocoon of warmth under the boy’s jacket - the cat jumped off the shelf right before Hotsuma reached it. It landed on the blond’s desk and threw with its landing Hotsuma’s pencil holder onto the ground, causing a new clattering sound as pencils and ballpoints met an unfortunate collision with the floor.

 

“You bastard! Wait till I get my hands on you!”

 

The cat jumped off the desk and hightailed out of the room, a furious blond on its heels.

 

Shusei sighed.  It was clear as day that he wouldn’t be getting some tonight.

 

He gave the damage a final glance and then trotted downstairs to get some cleaning supplies. They had brought the cat inside the Twilight Mansion and it wouldn’t be fair on Aya or anyone else to have them clean up the mess the cat had made. This was their responsibility.

 

Shusei headed to the closet where he knew Aya stored some of her cleaning supplies. Just as he opened the cabinet, a high pitched shriek sounded from somewhere in the Mansion, telling Shusei that Toko had just been graced by the sight of Hotsuma in only his boxers.

 

Immediately after a new racket started. Toko had obviously not been unarmed and was now throwing whatever she had been holding in her arms towards the skimpy clad blond, causing protesting yells from Hotsuma in response and answering screams from Toko.

 

Shusei sighed, contemplating to go and help out his partner, but suddenly the cat came racing down the stairs, Hotsuma still hot on its tail. Both ran outside, bypassing a surprised Tachibana whom had just stepped inside through the front door and was now staring shocked after the two beings that had bulldozed past him and had nearly ran him over in their haste to get outside by squeezing themselves through the doorway whilst Tachibana had been entering from the other side. The cat all in all hadn’t been such a problem, but Hotsuma had proven a far greater challenge for their house manager whom had jumped aside whilst shrieking like a girl. Toko obviously had been rubbing off on Tachibana.

 

Shusei quickly grabbed the needed supplies and headed back to Hotsuma’s room before Tachibana would recover from his shock and demand an explanation. His evening was already ruined and he didn’t need to add a grilling done by Tachibana to it.

 

He entered his partner’s room again and started on the task of getting everything cleaned up and put back in order. Shusei just hoped that this wasn’t a foretaste of how their future evenings together would be like. As much as he hated the thought of kicking the cat back outside, he also didn’t look forward to more evenings like this and if the cat indeed reacted this fierce to him and Hotsuma being together …

 

Shusei sat back and sighed. They were doomed …

 

Unless …

 

A brilliant idea popped up in Shusei’s head.

 

There was no need to kick the cat outside. All they needed to do was find it a new home. As soon as he would be done here, he would go back to his own room and make a start on a poster to find the cat a new place. After what had just transpired, Shusei doubted highly that his partner would raise any objection. Hotsuma’s games and gaming computer were sacred to the blond. Even Kuroto didn’t dare to touch them.

 

Satisfied with his solution, Shusei returned his attention to the task at hand.

 

The future was bright again. He just hoped that the cat would still be alive by the end of the evening so that it could go to a new home.

 

A furious, pained curse sounded from somewhere in the garden.

 

Scratch that. He hoped his partner would survive the wild chase.

 

THE END


End file.
